teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
All In My Head (Flex)
Lyrics Priscilla (Spencer): Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing (Heey, so bae!) It's all in my head, wow Spencer: I wanna flex with you, babe I'm tryna chill with you Throwing bills at you While we flexing boo, babe Show me different moves And I love your groove Cause it's meant to be, babe And make history, babe And you the one for me And I'm the one for you So just flex for me, babe Why Savannah: Curtains like waves closing in all around us Dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us So tongue and cheek when we're laying on roses But you're touching my skin and leaving me hopeless Chelsea: I want to feel you un- Feel you under my body I want to feel you un- Feel you un- Priscilla: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing It's all in my head, wow Erin: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing It's all in my head, yeah Curtains like waves closing in all around us, yea-a-ey Dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us, ha! nah-nah So tongue in cheek when we laying on roses But you're touching my skin and leaving me hopeless Chelsea: I want to feel you un- Feel you under my body I want to feel you un- Feel you un- Priscilla: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing It's all in my head, wow Erin (Spencer): Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing (I want you to come-) It's all in my head, yeah Spencer (ad-libs): Flex for me, baby You got what I need and I need it Say you're a bad mothaf*cker and I see it They can't flex with us and you know it I take a hundred thousand and blow it Hey, another hundred thousand on that Rover Hey, come flex with Zoo till it's over Hey, come flex with Zoo till it's over Yeah, bae Chelsea: I want to feel you un- Feel you under my body I want to feel you un- Feel you un- Priscilla: (Ooh) Flex, time to impress (Now it's time to impress) Come and climb in my bed (Come and climb in my bed) Don't be shy, do your thing (O-oh, oh, ooh) It's all in my head, wow Erin (Priscilla): Flex (Flex, flex), time to impress (Yeah) Come and climb in my bed (Climb in my bed) Don't be shy, do your thing (Do your thing, oh yeah) It's all in my head, yeah Spencer (Priscilla): I wanna flex with you, babe (Heey) Erin (Spencer): It's all in my head, yeah (Oh, so bae!) Spencer: Babe Erin: It's all in my head, yeah Spencer: I wanna flex with you, babe Erin: It's all in my head, yeah Spencer: Babe Priscilla: It's all in my head Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs